Banishment and Exile: Child of Prima
by dragontank1414
Summary: Another Uchiha in Konohakuri, this one an ancestor of two banished uchiha clan members. A child with strength surpassing that of even the most elite, coming from a bloodline of those who are able to harness the raw power of Prima. Spoiler: Naruto is not a hero in this story, as he is ousted from the main picture and comes back as an antagonist, sasuke does not become an antagonist


When Chiria was merely 8 months she was left upon the doorstep of the home of the Third Hokage, late at night. There was no knock on his door, nor was there any noise that alerted him to the child's presence, rather a sensation to go to his front door. Without pause he picked up the little girl, who was sleeping peacefully, holding an envelope. The hokage opened the envelope and inside were two sheets of paper. One sheet was yellowed and withered, with a strange symbol on it. The other was a note, which read: "With respect, we bring you our child, with the hopes you may raise her as your own. There are many sinister individuals that wish to kill us, and giving up our only child was our only option to save her from what will inevitably become of us. If giving her to you causes you or your people future hardships, know that our intention was to save our only child, and that we are sorry. Thank you. PS:Give the contents of this envelope to our child, on her first day of ninja accademy."

Doing as the letter asked, the hokage raised the child, who showed through her todler years to be very unique. Her motor skills were incredible, she could run merely months after the night she was left upon the doorstep of the hokage, who was suprised at how easily she could move around. Her ability to speak took quite a bit of time however, she did not show any ability to speak until the day her brother, Konohamura, first came to live with her and the third only a month before her 4th birthday. She looked at the small baby boy and said "buby", which the third assumed meant baby. From then on, the two grew up together as brother and sister. Chiria would also constantly tease and prank her tutor, Ebisu. This constantly annoyed him, and after forcing Chiria to run laps he would work her hard on her kunia technique. It was on her eighth birthday that she was caught off guard by Konohamura planting an explosive pellet in her cake as a joke and after scraping the cake from her face it was revealed that she had unlocked her first tome of the sharingan. This suprised all the party-goers including the third hokage, who quickly set the ANBU to work, to figure out how such a possibility had come to pass. It took several days but an old scrap of paper was found among the many pieces of info recovered from the Uchiha clan village, an edict, stating that a couple had been sentenced to death for the practicing of kinjitsu, but escaped custody and are considered exiled. It was possible she was a desendant of this couple who were exiled from the Uchiha clan.

On her first day of school, a month following her eighth birthday, the hokage tentatively gave her the contents of the envelope he saved all those years. The ANBU had used every known technique in order to scan it for seals or a hidden message. Yet they found none, so they gave her the envelope, and though they left her alone they were still watching her closely. She read the letter, then frowned and touched the symbol on the withered, old yellow parchment and she felt herself being pulled into the symbol which quickly expanded before her eyes, though to the onlookers, she had not changed one bit, nor had the parchment. She blacked out, but awakened soon after in a darkened expanse that slowly molded to her bedroom at the hokage's house, complete with her collection of cerimonial ninja tools and other unique curios. The door to her room opened and a tall, blonde young woman walked in holding the hand of a slightly taller, black haired, thin and tone man. They both smiled and walked to her slowly, embracing her. She did not hesitate to hug back as this embracing felt normal. She held on to them and felt a strange longing, then they broke the embrace and stroked back her long black hair, staring into her green eyes. "We have missed you so much sweetheart" said the gentleman, to which the woman adds "You were so young when we left you in the care of the hokage. We have watched and waited for this day.". Chiria tilted her head a little, then smiled wide "Mom! Dad!". She hugged them again, giggling. They stroked her hair again softly and the man sighs "We are sorry we left you all these years but we did what we had to my dear, to protect you. But now we can be together, anytime you wish it love. Because we have alot of training to do together."

"Training?". Chiria looked a little confused, her mother touched her shoulder softly, "Dear, we have to ready you for what is to come. There will be a terrible war, and you are one of few that can bring light to the coming darkness. There will be casualties but far fewer than if any other was to partake in the mission to save the ninja world from destruction. Our intervention will alter the course of time irrepairily, but its all nessicary.". Chiria nods, "So where do we start?". Her father opens his arms wide, "This is Prima. The world that your great-grandmother and great-grandfather discovered at a young age. Through forrbidden techniques she found this world and she came to call it home. Limitless elemental energy she can channel into powerful attacks. Access to powers that the ninja world had never before seen. Near limitless knowledge and incite into the future. This world is also home to those who learn to focus their body into a conduit of Primal energy, the energy of this plane.". "Why the name Prima dad?". "Well dear, because of how old it is. Its made up of a very old natural energy, energy left from ancient trees, plants and animals that left behind a more powerful chakra essence.". She nods and smiles "So, we get to train together? This will be so much fun! What technique are you going to teach me first? Fireball technique? Lightning release?". He shakes his head "Meditation.". She hangs her head "Sounds boring. Okay then... lets medatation." They sit together and her mother smiles "Just focus on your center. On the heart of all your chakra flow."

After leaving Prima she awoke in her bed in her bedroom. She had no idea how she got there, must of been her parents doing. She got up and grabbed her ninja equipment, because one look outside revealed that it was almost midday, at least a few hours had passed since she had been given the letter from her parents. This would give her just enough time to get to school, for the two hour orientation and curiculum lesson. She ran the whole way there. Once there she joined the crowd of children and adults outside. Many she reconized from around the village, but some like the blonde haired boy, Naruto, were reclusive. Then she locked eyes with the Uchiha boy, Sasuke. She read such hatred from his eyes, forcing her to break eye contact. Such anger for someone so young, she thought to herself. They explored the grounds, the classroom, then they visited the hokage in his office. They recieved a list of techniques to practice at home later on and like that it was over. She looked over the list quickly, it was common entry level techniques, no elemental release techniques. She groaned a little, knowning precisely what her training session tonight would consist of. First on the list was transformation techniques. What a bore for her, she mastered that when she was six. At least tonight would be easy.

She was wrong, as usual, as Ebisu reconized she did not require much training in some areas so he drilled her on her worst overall technique, shadow clone jutsu. All her clones came out misshappen, though very much alive. She was unsure why, but after much training she managed one good clone. Over the following months she trained hard in every aspect of her schooling, showing to be very skilled at hand to hand and weapon combat, and before long her and Sasuke rose as the undeniable heads of the class. Few found this surprising, as the Uchiha were known for their natural talent and intellegence. When they were set to spar against each other, it was no suprise the two were set to take on each other, what was not made apparent was that the sparring match between the two was actually at the behest of the third hokage. They stared across at each other, Sasuke's cold eyes meeting Chiria's warm ones. The teacher explained that they were simply to make contact, and relieved them of their equipment. "No equipment, no ninjutsu, no trying to injure each other. This is a simple sparring match.". Chiria felt this would not be the case.

Sasuke came at her lightning fast but Chiria managed to block his every strike attempt, using her wrists to deflect his hook then a downward palm strike to deflect his kick attempt, but he used this momentum to spin kick her in the chest, pivoting on his left leg. She stumbled back stunned as Sasuke came right at her with a flying kick. She grabbed his foot midair, and twisted it so he faceplanted against the mat. He kicked back with both feet, knocking her back then leaped to his feet. He rushed at her again and both activated their sharigans, neither able to hit the other until a sweep kick by Chiria caught Sasuke behind the knee and he tripped. He spun and tripped Chiria as well, causing her to fall at his side. They both leapt to their feet, once again exchanging blows until Sasuke caught Chiria by her right forearm. Chiria brought up her leg, axe kicked Sasuke in the arms to free herself, then hit Sasuke with a spinning backfist that dazed him. As he stumbled back, he reached for a kunia hidden in his ankle, as did Chiria. They rushed at each other and had their kunia at each others throats when they both froze.

Shikaku Nara, who was among the many parents observing this small informal tourneyment, had both Chiria and Sasuke locked in his shadow possession technique. He forced them both to relinquish their tools, upon which point Iruka steps in "I told you both no tools. This fight goes to neither competitor.". Chiria groans "He pulled his first. I was only defending myself.". Iruka shrugs "While that may be the case you still broke the rules. Had he attempted to use his weapon we would of interviened, and he would of been disqualified. Yet you both cheated, so regardless of who started it, your both disqualified. Go sit with your other peers. Seperate from each other.". They sat at the top of the arena seats and Kakashi came to them, taking Chiria's hand "Come with me dear". She doesn't say a word, mearly follows Kakashi as he leads Chiria to where Sasuke sits, sitting her near him then sitting between them. This upsets both of them, who look away from Kakashi's general direction. He looks at them both "Why is there so much hatred and hostility amongst you both? You are, in reality, family. Last of a dying bloodline. You should both be at least civil towards each other, if nothing else.". Sasuke snorts a little "She's not family, just an exile. Meaningless nobody. Her ancestors, they commited crimes, to attain power, because they were weak and knew no other way. To take shortcuts to attain strength is distainful and shows weakness.". Chiria seethes "And there would still be a clan were it not for your brother, and your weakness to stop him.". Kakashi put out his arms to hold them both back "The crimes of either Sasuke's brother or Chiria's past family is irrelevent. What matters now is that you both stay together. You are family, like it or not. Because in a clan, everyone is part of a family. Uchiha or not, you're konoha ninja, leaf village. And here, we are all family.".

It was at this point they both seen each other as equals. Whether it was the intense battle, Kakashi's speech, or likely both, they became fond of each other. After a while Sasuke even came around to train alongside Chiria, despite Ebisu's protests, who objected to having to deal with three children on a daily basis since Konohamura had begun his training. They practiced fire style jutsu and it wasn't long before they began developing tandem moves. This not only impressed the third but it reinforced his belief that they would make an amazing team. Of course, the third was not the only one watching. As Danzo looked out his window of the ANBU office, he marveled at their abilities, and despite their young age, he felt uneasy about how quickly they were progressing "Barely nine, and both Sasuke and Chiria are capable of harnessing fire rather flawlessly. It takes years to perfect fireball jutsu attacks when one is so young, but together they have mastered it inmere months. If they develop further.. well, they would make quite the addition to my growing collection. A new boost to my already overwelming power. Perhaps... no. Let them grow. Become stronger. I can bide my time. After all, I have all the time in the world.".

Going into the chunin exams, Chiria expected she would encounter no trouble. After all, her parents had given her new abilities that she knew for certain many people had never seen before. She looked to her partners, Sasuke was on her left and Angston was on her right. The big goof drummed his fingers nervously, as Iruka handed out the first part of the chunin exams, the written test. Looking down at her paper, she felt a sense of dread. These mathmatical algorithms were far more advanced than anything she had ever seen. Iruka smiled at them "Good luck, and remmeber, don't let me catch you cheating.". Chiria sighed softly, tying back her long black hair and staring at the paper. This is impossible, she thought. Only way I could figure any of this out is if I cheated. Then she frowned a little, thinking about what Iruka had said "...dont let me catch you cheating." Not a request or an order... but a challenge. She moved a hand in front of her left eye pretending to scratch her forehead and activated the sharigan in her left eye only, staring into Iruka's eye through the slit between her fingers. She searched his mind for the answers and began quickly filling out the answers on her page. Amongst all her classmates she was first done, then she stood and handed her paper to Iruka.

Naruto kicked a rock in the stream. He wasn't at the chunin exams because he never graduated to genin rank. Shunned as always. With Sasuke and that Chiria girl hogging all the attention, stealing the limelight. "And now that they have shunned you away little Naruto, what will you do?" He looked around for the source of the voice "Hello? Who's there?". He hears a chuckle in his head "Silly child, I am apart of you. I am the reason they hate you. The fox that nearly destroyed this village so long ago. Im sealed inside of you.". "So this is all your fault?!". Kurima laughs sadistically "Child, they hate you because they fear me. They fear you. They fear us. We are more powerful than they could ever hope to be. I alone leveled half that pitiful village on my own. Together... together we could level the shinobi world. Bring it to its knees. But we must first learn to work together, to grow stronger together.". Naruto nods "Then they will learn to never ignore me. Believe it."


End file.
